


electrifying static; you're my poppin' star

by bubblyying



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, i am soft, mood bc who would not around choi yeonjun, selfindulgent bc i was sad writing this, so is jun for tyun kkk, soft babies, tyun gets flustered and blushes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyying/pseuds/bubblyying
Summary: "Yeonjun screaming over a picture of Taehyun from long before they met. Yeonjun describes the younger Taehyun as a tiny precious child, then looks at Taehyun, and says 'Well, you're still a tiny precious child'."Prompt adapted from the AU prompts generator!
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	electrifying static; you're my poppin' star

“Jjuni, I’m never gonna finish packing at this rate.”

Taehyun sighed as he looked at his overly excited boyfriend, who was laughing to himself as he flipped through Taehyun’s old diary from when he was 10. Yeonjun turned around, grinning as he held the diary up. “But you were so cute as a child, babe! I could live the life of 10-year-old Kang Taehyun; the mysterious, quiet, thoughtful kid,” and with that he made a grand flourish of his arms, his right foot perched on top of a chair in a theatrical fashion. “The misunderstood child, the-“

Taehyun snorted and rolled his eyes. Drama king.

“I was not that fascinating as a child, trust me…” he retorted back, kneeling on the floor and placing the pile of sweaters in his arms into a cardboard box while still looking at Yeonjun.

“And yet!” Yeonjun protested, jumping into an upright position and flashing Taehyun a heart-stopping grin (Taehyun did stop breathing for a second – how did Yeonjun still have that effect on him after all these years?). Yeonjun placed the diary into the KEEP pile before continuing. “Yet, you are now the most amazing and interesting person I have ever met in my life, my baby.”

Taehyun hid his smile at the compliment by looking down and pretending to rearrange the clothing in the box. He felt Yeonjun nearing him, and then a soft kiss being placed on his cheek as the older leant down. A hand brushed through his hair in an affectionate gesture. Taehyun, in return, reached up to bring Yeonjun’s hand down to eye-level, brushing a soft kiss over the knuckles before he released it from his grasp, even as his own hand lingered for a short moment.

“You’re blushing again,” Yeonjun teased in a sing-song way, now upright as he skipped back towards Taehyun’s bookshelf, filled with several old books that Yeonjun was supposed to finish clearing, like, 30 minutes ago. Well, that was before he got distracted with making fun of Taehyun’s old diary and the cringey entries that filled the pages.

Taehyun could _definitely_ feel his face (and ears) getting red, but he took a deep breath and turned around, sticking his tongue out cheekily at Yeonjun. This only made Yeonjun grin even wider, cooing at how Taehyun looked when trying to hide how flustered he was. Taehyun huffed and got up, walking back to his closet. “Of course, you’re embarrassing.”

He heard Yeonjun’s chuckle from behind him and Taehyun smiled a little to himself as he continued retrieving more clothes from his closet.

“Can’t help it baby, you’re too irresistible. Maybe if you stop looking so adorable and beautiful all the time…”

This only caused Taehyun’s face to get warmer and he turned around to retort, only to have a tiny pathetic squeak come out of him as he caught sight of Yeonjun reaching for a couple of books on the top shelf, causing his sleeve to fall to reveal his right bicep, muscles contracting with the effort.

Yeonjun turned around upon hearing Taehyun’s squeak and watched how Taehyun quickly averted his gaze and fidgeted with the ends of his long-sleeved shirt, unable to meet Yeonjun in the eye. That only served to fuel Yeonjun’s shit-eating grin as he tilted his head playfully, letting himself chuckle a little.

“What’s wrong, baby? You always blush so easily. Not like you haven’t seen this before-“

“Stop distracting me!” Taehyun pouted, crossing his arms. “If you don’t get to work I’ll….” He frowned, thinking for a moment, before replying, “I’m not going to cuddle with you for movie night tonight.” It was not the best move for Taehyun himself either – he loved having Yeonjun’s arms around him – but look, Taehyun did not think he could think straight with Yeonjun looking at him in that teasing manner.

It worked, though. Yeonjun suddenly busied himself with the books on Taehyun’s bookshelves, and the latter finally grinned. Success.

The peace continued for a short while, both of them working methodically to pack the possessions into the boxes. Occasionally they would stop to hold an article of clothing (“Hey, that’s where my favourite hoodie went!” “Too bad, it’s mine now.” “Well- you look better in it, I guess.”) or a notebook (“Any love letters to me in here?” “Wait, hyung, don’t open-“ “OH MY GOD-“) up to show to each other, reminiscing about the years gone by. Slowly but steadily, the messy room looked more organized, though there were still a significant number of books left, which….

“AHHHH! TAEHYUNIE!” Taehyun jumped in his chair as he heard his boyfriend scream excitedly and spun around to notice Yeonjun gripping a photo album in his hands, peeling the plastic film from a page back and taking a photo out.

“Look!! You look so adorable here!” Yeonjun grinned as he waved a photo in his hands, which was of little Taehyun sporting a red and blue shirt with denim overalls, wearing a navy coloured cap that was placed backwards on his head.

Taehyun laughed upon seeing it. “Oh! I remember that; it’s from my child modelling days. Technology wasn’t that bad if it could capture such a quality photo.”

Yeonjun laughed as he glanced fondly at the photo. “You were such a tiny and precious child here, I do want to squish your cheeks, baby.”

Taehyun tilted his head as he looked fondly at Yeonjun’s excited expression. “Well, the ‘tiny and precious child’ is now all grown up and right here, Jjuni.”

A beat of silence.

“Nah, you’re still a tiny precious child.” Yeonjun grinned again as he looked Taehyun up and down.

“Yah, Choi Yeonjun-“

Yeonjun laughed out loud as he dodged away from Taehyun, who made a frantic move for the photo in his hand. They chased each other around the room, giggles and yells echoing off the empty walls. They finally stopped as Taehyun cornered Yeonjun, both of them catching their own breaths.

“You….” Taehyun was panting from exertion, hand reaching feebly for the photo which Yeonjun held over his head, far from his boyfriend’s reach. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Unbelievably in love with every single part of you, baby,” Yeonjun cooed, enjoying the way Taehyun’s ears turned red even when he continued to hold his glare. He reminded Yeonjun of a grumpy little kitten, and that was exactly what he blurted out right after. Taehyun smacked him on the arm, pouting even more, and Yeonjun chuckled even more as it further proved his point. He relented a little, cupping Taehyun’s chin with his free hand and leaning down to kiss the tip of Taehyun’s nose, and then to both cheeks, showering Taehyun’s face with pecks until the younger boy was giggling, squirming from how ticklish Yeonjun’s movements were.

“You dork,” Taehyun smiled softly, nuzzling his nose with Yeonjun’s, staring into his eyes with fondness and love. He could never get tired of being in such close proximity with Yeonjun – the way Yeonjun looked at him as if he could see nothing else in the room. Yeonjun returned the smile as he dropped the photo carelessly onto the ground, reaching up with his other hand to caress both of Taehyun’s cheeks, cupping them as his heart fluttered at the sight before him.

His entire world in his hands.

Taehyun leant in and finally closed the gap between their lips. Yeonjun hummed happily as he returned the kiss, pulling Taehyun closer to deepen it as their lips moved against each other’s. They could feel their heartbeats as their chests were pressed against each other.

As they pulled away, both with giant dopey smiles on their faces, Yeonjun felt himself giggling shyly as he placed another kiss onto Taehyun’s nose. He looked over Taehyun’s shoulder as he glanced over what remained of the room. The posters and polaroids that once decorated the four walls of Taehyun’s room were all taken down, carefully packed into cardboard boxes, along with picture frames that Yeonjun knew contained 19 years of precious memories with Taehyun’s family and friends. In the past 4 years, pictures of them, at first mostly with Soobin, Beomgyu and Hueningkai, also popped up, but gradually pictures with just the two of them also started appearing alongside. Except for the bookshelf (which Yeonjun had YET to finish clearing), almost everything that gave the room personality was stripped away, ready to move to storage or to the apartment they would share once Taehyun moved in upon starting university.

“I’m gonna miss this place,” Yeonjun sighed.

Taehyun’s face fell a little, and Yeonjun was about to retract his statement, guilty that he made his boyfriend upset, before Taehyun gave a slight nod and a shrug, indicating his agreement. Taehyun turned around as he followed Yeonjun’s glance, looking around at his bare childhood room. He felt arms wrap around his waist as Yeonjun tucked his head in the crook of his neck, planting a soft kiss onto it. Taehyun’s hands lifted to settle onto Yeonjun’s arms, holding him close as they both sighed together.

“Yeah…. me too. But it’s a new start, isn’t it? New school, new apartment….” Taehyun let himself smile as he rested his cheek onto Yeonjun’s hair, “new experiences with the five of us – especially with you.”

The arms around Taehyun’s waist tightened a little as Yeonjun swayed them side to side, both in deep thought. This was the room that held all sorts of memories. All the times spent studying for examinations, getting distracted with funny Youtube videos or pulling little pranks on each other to stay awake. It was the place where they shared their first kiss, both giggly and shy as they finally confessed their feelings towards each other. It was where Taehyun had opened his letter of acceptance into the same university as Yeonjun, both of them hugging each other close as pure happiness radiated off the duo. And many more.

And the boxes will follow them to their new journey together.

Taehyun hummed happily, turning around to face Yeonjun again, who had straightened himself upright as Taehyun moved. He flashed him an endearing smile and wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s neck, standing on his tiptoes to plant a soft kiss onto Yeonjun’s temple while playing with the hairs at the back of his neck.

“Kind of want to take a break now…” Taehyun whispered cheekily into Yeonjun’s ear. His words cut off with a surprised squeak as Yeonjun responded by tucking his arm under his knees and pulling Taehyun up to carry him bridal-style to the bed. Taehyun giggled as he was dropped delicately onto the bed, Yeonjun following him soon after to settle beside him. As Yeonjun turned to lie on his back, Taehyun shifted so that his head was leaning on Yeonjun’s chest, placing his left arm across his waist. Yeonjun’s left arm was cradled around Taehyun’s upper back, his right hand reaching to grab Taehyun’s left hand.

“You’re always so distracting, Choi Yeonjun,” Taehyun mused as he interlaced his fingers with Yeonjun’s own.

Yeonjun chuckled in reply. “You love it. Admit it,” he murmured as he nuzzled his nose against Taehyun’s soft hair.

A soft “Mmmm…” was Taehyun’s response and Yeonjun smiled as he felt how Taehyun’s breathing became slower and his body become more limp against his chest.

“Rest well, baby,” Yeonjun whispered, leaning in to kiss the crown of Taehyun’s head again, the latter humming something in a happy tone as he snuggled his head as much as he could into Yeonjun’s chest. ”I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took so long to post again ;-; been so busy with schoolwork and projects and this work took a lot more time than i wanted.... up until last night where i was feeling kinda emotional for some reason and ended up finishing the whole fic lmao
> 
> twt: @/tataekvng


End file.
